


Le Luci Sono Fioche

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo non è successo spesso nel passato, - fortunatamente -, ma comunque abbastanza volte da far capire a Leonard che non può fare nulla per aiutare Jim. È successo abbastanza volte che ora la sensazione che il suo cuore sia squarciato dall'ovvio dolore di Jim non è più qualcosa di nuovo o sconosciuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Luci Sono Fioche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lights Are Dim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687033) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Non molto da dire.. giusto un'idea che mi è venuta così :)

Le porte si aprono, mostrando una stanza completamente buia.  
Leonard entra e non ha bisogno di ordinare al computer di accendere le luci. Conosce quegli alloggi a memoria, così come il loro proprietario.  
Con una sicurezza nata dalla familiarità, si muove nella stanza per avvicinarsi alla zona notte. Non può saperlo, ma la preoccupazione che sta appesantendo il suo cuore si sta manifestando nelle linee del suo viso e nell'aggrottarsi delle sue sopracciglia. Perché Leonard aveva sperato di trovare la causa della sua preoccupazione in piedi, magari a farsi una doccia, magari a camminare avanti e indietro, addirittura a leggere rapporti sarebbe stato meglio di ciò che ora sa lo sta sicuramente aspettando nell'altra stanza.

Si ferma con apprensione all'entrata dell'area notte. Le luci sono accese, molto fioche, ma accese. Un altro brutto segno.  
Sospira ed entra nell'area isolata.  
La forma di Jim è sdraiata sul letto, in posizione fetale, di spalle rispetto a Leonard.  
Leonard non ha bisogno di vedere il viso dell'altro uomo per sapere che le sue labbra sono disposte in una linea dura e che i suoi occhi stanno fissando fermamente le pareti, vedendo nulla.  
Questo non è successo spesso nel passato, - fortunatamente -, ma comunque abbastanza volte da far capire a Leonard che non può fare nulla per aiutare Jim. È successo abbastanza volte che ora la sensazione che il suo cuore sia squarciato dall'ovvio dolore di Jim non è più qualcosa di nuovo o sconosciuto.

Dio, quanto odia tutto questo!  
E sé stesso per la sua inutilità.

Fissa per qualche momento la forma di Jim, poi si incammina verso il letto finché le sue ginocchia non toccano le coperte.  
Non sa dire se Jim è consapevole della sua presenza o no.  
Lentamente, si piega e va sul letto, come se non volesse disturbare Jim, anche se sa che non lo sta facendo.  
Leonard ha sempre la sensazione che la mente di Jim sia lontana mille miglia, finché non gli dice cosa è venuto a dire.

Senza nessun movimento brusco, si sistema sul letto, vicino alla schiena inarcata di Jim.  
I suoi movimenti non si guadagnano neanche un millimetro di riconoscimento.  
Si avvicina il più possibile a Jim, premendo il proprio corpo contro quello fermo di Jim, proteggendolo completamente, quindi lo avvolge con un braccio.

La forma di Jim è ancora rigida, immobile. Senza perdono.

Leonard muove un poco il suo viso, finché le sue labbra non sono vicine all'orecchio di Jim.

"È fuori pericolo, Jim."

È solo un sussurro, ma Leonard lo sente rimbombare nella stanza.

Per qualche minuto, non c'è nessuna risposta, o movimento.

Poi succede qualcosa che non è mai successo prima.  
In un momento le braccia di Leonard sono piene di un Jim tremante e braccia si stanno aggrappando a lui con forza mentre Jim respira profondamente vicino al collo di Leonard.

"Mi..." un respiro tremante. "Mi spiace così tanto, Bones. Perdonami."

Leonard, semplicemente, stringe Jim più forte.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 11 Agosto 2011


End file.
